User blog:Redfork2000/Top 15 Characters in PeaVZ108's Roster (Updated)
Hello everyone! It's been a while since I updated my list of favorite characters from PeaVZ108's roster. And there's been many characters added to his roster since, so I think it's about time I updated the list. On this occasion, this will be a list of my top 15 favorite characters from PeaVZ108's roster, since now there's many more characters to place in the list. Let's begin! #15: Red Ruby Now being at the lowest spot on the list, Red Ruby is still a solid character. He uses explosives to attack enemies. He's tough, short-tempered, and although he can be rude at times, he has a strong sense of justice, and is always ready to give the villains what they deserve. #14: Sasuke Sasuke is a water ninja who in the past, was greedy, and let it get the best of him, leading him to steal the Elementia Sword in The Human Tsunami. However, now he's returned to his usual self, and is one of Kyoji's best friends. He's a bit crazy at times, and likse shouting the word "Water" frequently, similar to how Scorch usually shouts "Fire!". He's a pretty interesting character, and I'd like to see him play a bigger role in some future story, perhaps with Takeshi and Kyoji. #13: Viking Viking is one of my favorite members of the Retro Rebels. He's the oldest of them, and is a very strong warrior, as seen in Nitro Mania. He's a old warrior that has lived many adventures in his younger days. I believe he reflects what Captain Red Shell might be like in the future when he's older. Regardless of that, Viking is one of the members of the Retro Rebels that most stands out to me, and for that reason, has won the #13 spot on this list. #12: Assorted Cookie Assorted Cookie is presented for the first time in All That Glitters. He's the arch-enemy of Doughleficent, even though he was created by the latter. He's a valuable ally to the gang during Doughleficent's attack in All That Glitters. He's a very interesting character, and I wish he'd make more appearances in future stories. #11: Captain Blowhole One of my favorite villains from Pea's roster, Captain Blowhole is the captain of the electric dolphins, and one of the most recurring villains from Pea's roster, together with Re-Peat Boss. Re-Peat Boss is a decent villain, but I like Captain Blowhole more. He's one of the main rivals to Captain Red Shell, together with Payton Piranha and King Squidmir. He's also a great villain that has played a major role in several stories. My favorite Captain Blowhole story would definitely be The Electric Evolution, the story where Captain Blowhole allies many other electric sea captains. Overall, Captain Blowhole has won the #11 spot on my list. #10: Gary Garnet What happened here? Yes, now I like Gary Garnet more than before. Sorry Red Ruby, you're still one of my favorite gemstones. Gary Garnet is the smartest of the gemstones, he reminds me a bit of Alice and Blue Ocean. He also has his own robotic suit, called the Garnetronic5000. Overall, he's come to be one of my favorite members of the gemstones. Wait, so he pushed Red Ruby out of the top 10? What irony! #9: Re-Peat Moss Things are getting TRICKY around here! You see, I'm really fond of fun characters. My favorite characters in The Lion King, for example, happen to be Timon and Pumbaa. Back to the subject, Re-Peat moss is a very fun character. His favorite word, "TRICKY", is something I feel that never gets old. My favorite moments are when he interacts with Bonk Choy, when he interacts with Starcade, and when he's up against Re-Peat Boss. #8: Sean Sapphire Pirates? One of my favorite themes for characters. You only have to read Ocean Invaders to notice that. Anyway, I like Sean Sapphire as a character. He is ideal for adventures at the sea, thanks to his abilities of controlling tides and summoning sea creatures. I actually find pretty amusing those moments where he gets angry when his name is mispronounced. I wish there were more of those moments, since that's a classic comedy moment with this character. He has lots of potential. Recently we've seen him work together with Captain Red Shell, for example in Nitro Mania, where both used a combo attack to defeat Nitro Mania. With all that said, he's one of the top 10. In this case, he's number 8. #7: Green Shadow What!? Green Shadow is number 7 now? Yes, things change over time. I really like Green Shadow as a character, but other characters have outshined her recently. She's still a great character, and she's a good leader, but other than Dark Green Shadow related stories, she hasn't shined too much in recent stories. #6: Starcade I'll start by saying that Starcade is a creative name. A combination of Star and Arcade. But enough with trivia details, Starcade is one of my favorite characters in the roster. She's a great fighter, and she's also great at videogames. I used to ship her with Re-Peat Moss, but now I ship her with Kyoji. She is also a very recurring character in stories. I'd like to see her work with Blue Ocean, since they both love videogames and good with computers. #5: Captain Snap Jaws Captain Blowhole has been pushed off the list by a more recent character that I've come to like more. Captain Snap Jaws used to be one of the captains that was helping Captain Blowhole on his plan to take over the seven continents of the world. However, even after a bad start with Captain Red Shell, at the end she became an ally to the Locked Room Gang, and has become a good friend to Captain Red Shell. I really want to see her in future stories, and see her relationship with Captain Red Shell develop. #4: Bonk Choy As I said before, I'm really fond of fun characters, and Bonk Choy happens to be one of the characters that really likes puns. I really like his interactions with other characters like Green Shadow and Re-Peat Moss. There's just something in his personality I can't seem to get enough of. So that earns him one of the highest places on this list. #3: Amelia Amethyst Wow, Amelia has gotten a pretty high spot this time! Amelia Amethyst is a novice witch. I like her as a character due to her personality and the fact that she's a novice witch. Usually, she's friendly, caring, sweet and cheerful, a nice character to be with. And then are her magic spells. On one side, she can cast different kinds of spells with her magic wand, making her a useful part of the team. On the other hand, since she's a novice, she won't always be able to cast the spell she wants, and might fail. I think she's a great character that can get be nicely developed as the stories progress. I'd like to see her meet some more experienced mages and witches, and learn from them to gradually improve. Overall, she's a character I lke pretty much, and I want to see her get some good character development. #2: Akasha/Burning Shadow To be honest, I didn't pay much attention to her on her first appearance, An Unpeasant Surprise. However, recently, she's been appearing in more stories, and has my attention. She's a great villain, and has had some pretty interesting moments. She is not only a fire ninja, but also a shadow ninja, since she mastered the forbidden shadow arts. This means that she has mastered two elements, something few characters can do, if anyone else has actually done that before. Her more recent appearances have made her a much more interesting character to me. I like her backstory, which you can find in The Forbidden Legacy. Overall, she's turned into a much more interesting villain over time, and I can't wait to see more stories with her as the main villain, or even as a secondary character, like in The Human Tsunami. She's become much more interesting to me in more recent stories, where she has interacted more with Captain Red Shell, and they have been developing a strong friendship. I'd really like to see how this develops in future stories. All of this together gives her the #2 spot on this list. Before we get to #1, here's some honorable mentions: *Emma Emerald *Takeshi *Boss Choy *Dark Trident *Pincers *Hot Air And now, the moment we've been waiting for, the #1 character on my list is: #1: Kyoji And here he is! Kyoji is my new favorite character from PeaVZ108's roster! Ninjas are awesome! And Kyoji happens to be a ninja. He is a great fighter, and I like his personality. Determined, fearless and brave. As Captain Red Shell would say: "He has the heart and the skill of a honorable warrior". I specially like when he's working with Starcade. The two get along very well. I'd say that Kyoji is to Pea's roster what Captain Red Shell is to mine. Overall, he's a great character, enough to get him to the #1 spot on this list. Congratulations! Did you like this list? Do you agree with my choices? Who are your favorite characters from Pea's roster? You can add your comments in the comment section. Have a great day! Category:Blog posts